The Awesomeness of Severus Snape
by WitchSorceress49
Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 1: I'm Finally Allowed to Tell, Joy

Severus POV

"You summoned me, father," I said after I shadow traveled to the Underworld.

My father, Lord Hades, was looking out over the Fields of Punishment, grinning. "Oh joy, another Death Eater getting punished." He turned and faced me, "I want you to reveal that you're a demigod. You will be allowed to bring on soul back with you to the land of the living, and I would like it to be another demigod."

"I could bring Lily, she's a daughter of Ares," I said.

"Permitted," he told me and I felt joy as I now had the love of my life back.

Back when I had been a student I found Lily fighting a monster. With the help of my powers as Hades son I helped her defeat it. Lily revealed that she was the daughter of Ares and I told her that I was the son of Hades. War and death, they are an unmatched combination. We had to pretend to no longer be friends but we were an unknown couple and Harry had been born of this union, though Hades kept him in the Lotus Hotel and she faked that she was pregnant by James. Harry was really eighteen, not fifteen.

He was also a legacy of Hades and Ares. Having Lily back would mean much to his transition to this part of his life.

"I will have her waiting for you in London," my father went on.

"Thanks," I said, "Any quest that you want me to do?"

"Get the scar Horcrux and the locket," he said, "And I want you to make him fear death, as he claims that he doesn't fear us. Tell your son the truth about his age, his heritage, and about you being his father. He's going to need someone else, other than that damn mortal Sirius Black."

"Of course," I said and I shadowed out of there.

Lily was waiting on me in London, outside of the Black House. I ran over and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. She responded at once, moaning with pleasure. It took everything to pull away from her, not wanting to make an idiot of myself.

"Dear Hera, I thought I would never kiss you again," Lily said.

"My love, I never thought I would either," I said, kissing her hand, "You're beautiful!"

"And a lot better looking than my siblings," she remarked and I grinned. "So where's Harry at?"

"Inside the Black house," I told her, "But you can't go in without breaking the charm."

"Like I care about the damn charm," she said, her Ares temper flaring, "I want to see our son."

"Then we're going to have to break the charm," I told her and I apparated her right into the house, the alarms going off.

At once a dozen Order members and the Weasley kids were running. They must be having dinner. At once they drew their wands, but not at me. But at Lily, who glared at them with such a look that a couple of them trembled.

"Severus is that-."

"You darn right, Albus Dumbledore," Lily said. "How dare you point your wands at me like I'm some follower of Tom Riddle."

"No, this can't be," Black said, "She's dead!"

"Well, I'm back," she told him. "Got a problem with that, you dirty mutt."

"No, that's not Lily," Black said, "She wouldn't have talked to me like that."

"I will talk to you anyway that I wish," Lily told him, "And I know, for a fact, that you have a scar on your butt. I saw it when you ripped your pants during our sixth year and I know that you slept with a bear name Bobo because your mum threatened to burn it and you didn't want to lose your friend."

Alister snickered.

"I'm not talking about Bobo," Black said.

"It was brown with a pink bow," Lily taunted and I laughed at what she said.

"Okay, you've proven that you're Lily," Black suddenly said, "No need to make me feel as though I'm some child."

"How in the name of Heaven did you come back?" Kingsley asked.

"Because I wasn't done with things," she told him, "I'm also doing a favor for Sev's father."

"Tobias."

"Tobias isn't my father," I told Albus.

"But that's impossible," Albus said, "We know that Eileen married Tobias."

"Just because my mum married that piece of filth doesn't make him my father," I told him, "And now that Tom Riddle is back, I can tell who my father is."

They all looked at each other but Lily was beaming at me.

"What are you talking about?" Lupin asked.

"Show them," Lily urged and I pulled my ring off and pressed down on the skull.

At once a long sword appeared, everyone backed away.

"My father is Hades, Lord of the Dead," I told them and I slammed the sword into the floor and it opened up, dead souls coming out. "Accio, Slytherin's locket."

The locket appeared in my hand and I dropped it into the pit, at contact it opened and a figure came out, screaming in pain. It turned and looked at me. "You will never defeat me, Hades son. I will win in the end."

I removed the sword and the pit closed, leaving nothing but silence. "One down, several more to go."

"Dear Merlin, did you see that," Tonks said, "He destroyed-."

"A fragment of Tom's soul," Albus said, "Why didn't you tell us that you're a-."

"Demigod, because father made it clear that I couldn't," I told him, "But now that Tom's back my father wants him to fear death. And that's what I'm supposed to do this year."

"And what's the best way, but bringing back his most famous victim," Lily said to them.

"And there's going to be some changes in my classroom," I told them. "No more putting Slytherin above the other houses. Draco Malfoy is going to find that I don't favor him anymore."

"Would love to see his face when you take points from Slytherin," Lily said to me and I grinned, really grinned.

"This is to weird," Lupin said, "Severus a demigod, soul fragments."

"I'm also a demigod," Lily told him, "Daughter of Ares, God of War."

"And better looking than her siblings, trust me on that assessment," I told them.

"Brain is hurting," Lupin said.

"Will you please knock it off," I said, "Gods, Lupin; you act as though you haven't seen shocking things before."

"This can't be Snape, he's too…human."

"Want to give you some slow acting venom," I asked Ron Weasley.

"Yeah, that's Snape," he said.

"So what are you going to do now that your back?" Albus asked her.

"Take care of a few…things," she said. "We need a word with Harry."

"Alone," I added.

"No, I'm not having him be in the same room with Snape," Black said.

Lily glared at him, but Tonks said, "Only if I'm allowed to stay."

"Fine, but the rest…go," Lily ordered and they all left, except for Harry, Tonks, and us.

"Mum," he cried out.

"Yes, sweetheart," Lily said, tears welling up and coming down her cheek, "Gods, if dad could see me crying."

"Don't worry, it will be our secret," I said.

She extended her arms and Harry rushed and she gave him a huge hug. I had to smile at this scene; I knew how bad the child had it with the Dursley's.

"Sweetheart, I want to have a word with you," she said, "Though I'm sure that Tonks won't glare at what I'm about to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Harry, you know that you're special," she said, "And I'm not talking about you stopping Tom from destroying everything that we hold dear, but due to your blood. During our fifth year James was really trying to pull us apart. Severus found out that I was a demigod when a monster came onto the grounds and tried to kill me. If it hadn't been for his powers over the dead, I would have joined the line in the Underworld.

"When he told me that he was Hades son, I was worried. Hades and his brothers had made a vow on the River Sty's that they wouldn't sire anymore heroes. However, I found out that he had already gotten cleared by his family and was able to walk around without having to worry about being killed, as long as he didn't fly. I fell in-love with him, Harry, due mainly because he had saved my life dozens of times when the monsters got to bad for me to handle.

"And because war and death are always attracted to each other, it's the nature of the universe. Severus wanted to marry me, but James was determined to get to me first. We went to a Mortal Justice of the Peace and got married. And since it was done in the mortal world, it didn't show up. I had you during my sixth year and Severus father placed you with the Lotus Eaters so that Tom wouldn't know, as he was really starting to get worried about anyone that had the power to defeat him.

"I had to marry James so that everyone would think that I had left Severus behind. We continued to meet in secret but I made sure that I didn't get pregnant again. I had to fake being pregnant, and the gods were very helpful in that area, and then I went to get you so that it would look as though I had you. I know the whole thing is complicated, but nothing about our lives is simple. Your, in reality, eighteen and not fifteen."

"Which means that you're a fully qualified wizard," I told him.

"You're a legacy of Hades and Ares, which means that you still have the power to defeat him. But you're going to have us with you."

"But he hates me," Harry told us.

"I had to pretend to hate you so that the Slytherin's wouldn't find out," I told him, "I don't hate you, I'm proud that your trying to be your own person."

"Sev, you're going to have to tell Madam Bones everything," Lily said, "That way we can stop this trial from happening."

"I agree," I said, "Madam Bones is the daughter of Athena and she's the only one, besides you, that knew that I was a demigod. I'll have her declare that Harry is a fully qualified wizard and that will cause the Ministry to leave him alone."

"Can she do that?" Tonks asked.

"Sure can, with a little bit of magic," Lily said, "Anyway, Severus has his real birth parchment and that's going to be good enough for her."

"I can't believe that Snape is my dad," Harry said.

"Harry, just because Severus had to act as though he hated you, doesn't mean that he liked it," Lily told him, "He's your dad and your blood is very special, more important than Draco Malfoy's bloodline. You come from a line of great hero's, and, trust me; Severus has been battling monsters for years."

"And that means, once we have you declared, that you won't have to worry about being sent letters trying to expel you," I said.

"I wonder why the Ministry wants to expel Harry so badly," Lily wondered.

"Because he spoke the truth," I told her. "And I have a bad feeling that Fudge wanted to use this to show everyone how politically important that he is. Well I better get going."

I looked at Harry and said, "You don't have to call me father, just yet. I know that you will always think of James as your father, and I have no problem with that, but I'll be around if you need me."

I kissed Lily on the cheek and then left.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this story and I will update after seven reviews. Also, Harry will be learning more about his powers that he gets mainly from his father. I will be ignoring what Rick said that legacies possess none of their parent's skills.


	2. Lily's Temper

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 2: Lily's Temper

Lily's POV

I was missing Sev the moment that he had left for the Ministry. I was worried that Tom would send someone to kill him. I then looked at Harry, who was really confused by all this. I knew that him finding out that not only was Severus his father but that he was a legacy of death and war was most likely too much for him to handle.

"Harry, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he told me, "It's just, Snape is my dad. I'm finding it so hard to believe that I even have a father and that he's Snape."

"Harry, despite the fact that Sirius hates him, he's a good man," I told him, "Do you think that I would have been with someone that was nasty or evil."

"No," he answered.

"Then you have nothing to worry about," I told him, "and nothing to be ashamed of. Both me and Sev will help you come to terms with who you are and your gifts. Now where is the food at?"

"Down in the kitchen," he told me.

"Well then, lead the way," I said and the woman opened the door where the rest of the Order was at.

"Where did Snivellus go?" Sirius asked.

I slapped him…hard. The woman said, "He's gone to try and keep Harry from having to go to a trial."

"And why would he care what happens to Harry?" he asked her.

"Because he's Harry's father," I said, not ashamed one bit that Harry was Sev's son. "And if you think that I was going to stand by and let Harry be expelled by the damn Ministry then you have another thing coming. He's not going to end up like you."

"I've recast the charm," Albus told us. "Where's Severus at?"

"He went to keep Harry from having to go to trial," she said. "Oh I'm Tonks by the way."

"Lily Snape," I said, shaking her hand.

"Snape, but you're a Potter."

"I married Severus when I was in my sixth year," I told him, "Of course my official title is Lady Prince and I want to apply for the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"It's cursed!" Albus said.

I grinned at him and said, "Not anymore. I have a few, contacts, among my Aunts children and they removed the curse from the post. So damn easy it was."

"Albus, you can't be considering allowing-."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Sirius Orion Black," I snarled. "Or so help me I'll give you such a bitch slap that what I gave you will be child's play."

"Oh she reminds me of mum," a boy with red hair said.

"Follow me and I'll have you fill out the form," Albus said and as I passed I gave Sirius a good punch in the stomach.

I'm a daughter of Ares, got to keep up appearances.

So, I got the job, yep. I was so happy that I gave Harry a huge hug and then waited for Severus to come back. When he did, he had a big smile on his face. The smile made my legs turn to jelly. Glad I'm setting down or else I would have fainted. He sat down and said, "I showed Madam Bones the parchment and she's did her thing and Harry will be getting a letter telling him that he's a fully qualified wizard and will have the option of not returning to Hogwarts since he supposed to graduate this year."

"We could tutor him, get him ready for his O.W.L," I told him.

"I think that would be a good idea," he said. "So what happened while I was gone?" 

"I punched Sirius in the stomach and told him that I'm Lady Prince," I said, "And I got the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sirius hated that, of course."

"Don't listen to him," he said, "So what are you going to be doing today?"

"Getting my damn wand back," I told him, "I know that Ministry has it on display, so that means that I'm going to have to get a new one."

"Want me to come?" he asked me.

"Sure," I said, glad to have some alone time with him.

Sev made glamour for me and we both headed to Diagon Alley. He explained about the fact that no one believed Harry that Tom was back. It really burned me up that, after all that I had died for, that no one believed Harry. When we entered Ollivanders I was surprised to see Madam Bones there.

"You're among friends, Lily, daughter of Ares," she said and the glamour was removed.

"Thank you," I said, pleased to know that I was around friends.

"I have managed to take your wand," Madam Bones told me, "So I give it back to you."

I grabbed it and at once felt the warmth go through me. I brought it down and silver and green sparks came out. She then handed me a box, telling me that these objects were revered because I had worn them. Way too much idol worshiping for my personal taste! The bracelet was actually my shield and my wand could turn into a sword.

"So I heard that you're taking the post of Defense," she said.

"Yes, a child of Hecate managed to break the curse," I told her, "I'm happy, because I'm going to be with Sev."

"Your soul mates!" she exclaimed.

I looked at Sev and said, "You darn right we are."

We wounded up late due to a monster that was attacking some mortals in a park. We came at them with swords, spells, and training. The manticorn was no match for us and Sev sent his essence back to Tartarus. When we got back we looked like we had been through a war.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Harry asked me.

"Your mother, and I, had to battle a manticorn," Sev told him. "Don't worry some godly medicine and she'll be fine."

He took a pouch out that had been shrunk to fit into his pocket and it enlarged to the right size. He poured some nectar and opened a container of ambrosia. Handing it to me, I drank the stuff down in one swig and ate the ambrosia with hunger. The wounds I felt healing and my strength returned. He then put the stuff away and I produced a book, written in ancient Greek, and placed my feet up. Harry was still there, looking worried.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I was thinking about what you said," He said to me, "While you were gone getting a wand."

"Yes, and what were you thinking about?" I asked him, wondering what was on my son's mind.

"Well you said that you hid me away, why?" he asked me.

"Because of Tom Riddle," I said, "Lord Hades wanted Sev to watch him, to make sure that he didn't know anything about the gods or demigods. Sev feared, and it was shadowed by Hades fear, that if Tom should find out about demigods, legacies, that he would turn his attention to the gods and try and kill their children. By hiding not only who your father really was, and that you were a legacy, and then you would be safe.

"I went through a lot to make people think that I was madly in-love with James. But the truth was that James wasn't a nice man, not like Sev is. He always boasted that he had gotten me away from the slimy Slytherin and people who hated Slytherin loved the idea that I was no longer friends with one of them. There's a lot of hate in this world, Harry, and revenge. When we were at camp no one cared that he was the son of Hades and I was the daughter of Ares, they accepted us.

"Sometimes it was really tempting to just go back there and never come back to England. To always be together and not let this war do things to us. But we managed to keep things together, do things in secret, and keep people from finding out the truth. I knew that coming back to life would bring those questions up and we would have to face the fact that soon everyone would know what we were, what you are."

"Do you think that Tom knows that I'm-?"

"Severus son, yes," I answered, "And a legacy to boot, but we're going to bring him down."

"Mum, I'm glad that you came back," he said.

"I'm glad too, son," I told him, "Now is there anything else that you want to talk to me about?"

"Um, do you think that Snape will do what he says and stop treating Malfoy like he's something special?"

"Your father always lives up to his promises," I told him, "And so I know that he'll treat Malfoy just the way that he should have been treated."

Harry nodded and then he got up and left me alone with my book.

The next morning I woke up, smiling, and turned over. Sev was fast asleep and I grinned to myself. Last night had been incredible and it was thanks to the Silencing Charm that no one heard what we were doing. I slowly got out of bed, showered, changed into clothes that Tonks had gotten for me, and then headed down to the kitchen. What I found made me furious. Sirius was busy ruining three potions that Sev had brewed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HADES ARE YOU DOING TO SEV'S POTIONS?" I screamed.

"Just checking them out," he said.

"No, your ruining them," I snarled and then I changed him into a chair and sat down.

"Remind me never to make Lily mad," I heard Kingsley said.

I broke massive wind to just get Sirius grossed out. Though, as everyone left, I was glad that he couldn't throw up.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

"Harry, are you alright?" I heard Hermione Granger ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied and she sat down.

"Your lying, Harry," she told me, as though she could read my mind.

A loud bellowing could be heard, Kingsley running past us holding his nose.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"Lily broke massive wind," he said, "She turned Sirius into a chair for running Severus potions and then sat down on him."

"Remind me never to get your mum mad," she said and I had to grin.

"Hermione, can I ask you something?" I asked her and she gave me a look that told me that she was paying attention.

"What is it?" she asked me.

"Do you think that I should be mad that my mum married Snape and faked the whole 'I'm in love with James Potter' thing?"

"Harry, what she chose to do was her own business," she said, "But, no, I don't think that you should be mad. I mean, they got married while in school and had you. And from what Tonks told me your father was worried about your safety. I think that you should look at the fact that he was willing to put you in a place that kept you a baby instead of You-Know-Who finding out about you."

"Do you believe the story?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do," she said at once.

"Ron doesn't," I told her, "He thinks that we're fools to allow my mum in here."

"And do you believe that?" Hermione asked me.

"Of course not," I told her, "I mean, I've always wanted my mum back and now she's back. But I'm not sure about Snape. I mean, I've always wanted a dad and now I find out that it's Snape, of all people."

"Harry, I think that you should try and have some kind of relationship with him," Hermione said, "I'll support you, Harry."

I looked at her and knew that she was telling me the truth.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another seven reviews and I'll post the next chapter. Thanks for everyone that's reviewed and followed, your great.


	3. Hermione Seeks Advice

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 3: Hermione Seeks Advice

Lily's POV

A couple of days after the whole manticorn incident I was busy folding Harry's clothes, gods he had gotten bigger, when there was a knock on the door. It was open, but I turned to see Hermione standing there.

"Yes, dear," I said.

"Can I talk to you in private," she asked me.

Ron Weasley was in the room and he looked as though he wasn't going to move. I turned to him and said, "Could you leave for a couple of minutes."

"She can say what she wants while I'm here," he said.

"It's personal, Ron," Hermione told him.

"Not around me, it isn't," he said.

"Go…now," I snarled.

"No, you're going to hex her while I'm gone," he told me.

I snapped my fingers and Ron vanished. I then closed the door and placed a powerful Silencing Charm on it. "So, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"It's about Harry," Hermione said.

"I know, everyone is worried about him," I said.

"It's not that," Hermione said, biting her lip and I knew there was more going on here than just her being worried.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm-."

She stopped and the nervousness coming off of her hit me full in the face.

"Hermione, you can tell me," I said to her, "I won't tell anyone."

"Including Ron," she said.

"Oh I most defiantly won't tell Ron," I said, seeing how upset he was at the idea of Hermione wanting to talk to me…alone.

"Well I sort of having feelings for Harry," she said to me and I gave her a raised eyebrow, "Okay, I do have feelings for him. But I'm afraid that Ron's going to try and hex him and I know that he's got a crush on Cho Chang."

Oh the drama of being a teen.

"Hermione, I'm not a daughter of Aphrodite," I said, "If I was, I would probably give you some dumb advice. AND, YES, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T THINK YOUR ADVICE IS DUMB. But I'm going to give you some Ares advice and it doesn't include kidnapping him and putting him as far away from Cho Chang as possible."

Hermione snickered.

"Just dive in and tell him how you feel. The most that can happen is that Ginny will hit you, which I won't allow in this house. You look like a very reasonable person, a wise person, and if you don't tell him then he'll never know."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"I'll have my dagger ready if you need any war support," I told her.

"Thanks," Hermione repeated and then I let her go.

"Oh to be young again," I muttered to myself as I went back to what I was doing.

I told Sev about what happened and the look that he gave me told me that no girl would be good enough for Harry. I really laughed at the look that he was giving, but then I said, "I think it's sweet."

"Are you sure that you're a daughter of Ares," he asked me.

"Of course I am," I said, "I just think that Hermione liking Harry is sweet, that's all."

Sev rolled his eyes.

That night, during dinner, I, Sev, and Harry made our offerings to Hades and Ares. When we sat down I saw that Hermione was setting next to Harry. I grinned at the picture, but I saw that Sev was scowling. I kicked him in the leg, making him wince.

"Why is Sniv-?"

"Want to be back as a chair?" I asked him.

"No thanks," Sirius said.

It had taken Dumbledore to convince me to change him back, and he had reeked of my passing wind. I laughed at the look on his face when he had changed back.

"Then he eats here if he wants," I told him. "So Hermione, you wanted to tell Harry something."

Sev muttered something, which earned another kick.

"What do you want to talk to Harry about?" Ron asked. "And will this make me vanish?"

"Only if you do something stupid," I muttered.

"Harry, I know that you have a crush on Cho," she said.

"Yeah," he said, "She's great!"

"He only likes her because she's a Seeker," Ginny said, with some venom in her voice.

"Ginny," Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm sure that he'll come to see what a gem you are."

"Thanks mum," Ginny said.

"Harry, I think that Hermione wasn't done talking," I told him.

"Sorry, mum," Harry said.

"Harry, I, um-," she started and I gave her a nod of encouragement for her to continue, "I-oh bother."

I groaned and then she did something that shocked everyone at the table. She kissed Harry, right on the mouth. I whistled, Sev glared, and Ginny and Ron shouted.

"Now that makes a statement," Remus said, laughing.

"Well that went better than I thought," Hermione said, sounding breathless.

"If you can't say what you want to say, show it," I said.

"Why the hell did you just kiss me?" Harry asked her.

"Because she likes you," I said, "You know, more than a friend. Just like I love my Sevvy!"

"I'm going to vomit at all this love stuff," Sirius said.

Remus hit him.

"Hermione is-."

Sev hit him with his elbow, knocking him out. "I can finally eat, if we're done with all this public kissing."

"Sev, are you worried about our Harry?" I asked him.

"No, I'm not," he said.

"Yes, he is," I told Tonks, "He doesn't want anyone to marry Harry."

He glared at me, but I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Harry and I are going to get married," Ginny suddenly said. "You stay away from him and keep those lips to yourself."

"Oh really," Hermione said, "Well at least we now know that you don't want anyone around him. You don't own him, Ginny, and I was the one that stole his first kiss, you shallow bitch."

"Oh this isn't going to be good," Kingsley warned.

"Bitch, at least I'm not some filthy Mudblood," she snarled.

Everyone, including me, gasped.

"Ginny!" Mr. Weasley said.

"I'm not a Mudblood, I'm the daughter of Hecate," she snarled and then she blasted her with a blot of blue light, right out of her hand.

"I think we should get under the table," Sev said and everyone did as he suggested. "Why didn't you tell me that she's a daughter of Hecate?"

"I didn't know," I said, "Oh no, she's doing another spell."

This one shook the room and caused the alarms to go off.

"He's mine!" they heard Hermione snarl.

"No, he's mine, you half-blood freak of nature," Ginny snarled back.

"Hay, that's my face."

"LET GO OF MY HAIR," Ginny screamed, "Ow, your pulling it."

"I HOPE IT TURNS INTO SNAKES," Hermione screamed.

A yelp told them that someone had gotten hit.

"YOU HIT MUNDUNGUS," Ginny screamed.

"Oh I hope that it hurts," Remus said.

"Children of Hecate are very advanced in magic," Sev said, "This could go all night."

"Want to reach for the food?" Sirius asked.

"Might as well, before they tear the kitchen apart," Remus said.

He managed to grab what food was on the table and handed servings to everyone. Suddenly the door burst open and they saw the hem of Dumbledore's robes.

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore roared.

"Thank the gods," Sev muttered.

Something strange happened and then Dumbledore said, "You can all come out from under the table."

We did and we found Hermione and Ginny setting in chairs as far away from each other as was possible in the room.

"Now what the hell happened in here?" Dumbledore demanded.

We told him everything and he groaned. I knew that he hated fighting and this had been childish, but I knew that once a demigod latched onto someone they fought tooth and nail to keep that person.

"I removed the curse from the post," Hermione said.

"You were the one that did it," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, because I can," she told him.

"I don't care what she did, she's not coming near Harry," Ginny said.

"That's enough," Dumbledore said, "If you two can't act like nearly grown witches then I'm placing you in Ravenclaw, Miss Granger."

"Good, she won't be spending time with Harry."

"Miss Weasley, this display is not lady-like," Dumbledore told her. "Now I don't want a single spell flinged during the rest of your time here. If the charms detect any magic, I'm going to have some very dire consequences for the caster."

"Yeah, you," Ginny taunted.

"Why you little-."

"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore bellowed, "Miss Granger, you will be in Tonks room."

"But that's near Harry's room," Ginny complained.

"Oh shut up, you little Gryffindor slut," Hermione snarled.

"Don't call my daughter that," she said.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one that had sex at thirteen," she said, "With, um, Dean Thomas was it."

Ginny screamed and I saw the smirk on Hermione's face. She could be one nasty witch.

"Oh enough of this banshee noise," Sev said.

"And I'm going to try out for Keeper," Hermione suddenly said.

"What, you can't fly," Fred said.

"My mum gave me lessons," Hermione told him, "I can fly and I got a super cool broom as a present. I'm trying out for Keeper and that's final."

"She's going to make the Bludger come at me."

"Like they would make it," she snarled, "Take one look at your ugly face and turn to stone."

"Enough," Dumbledore snapped, "I will not have this continuing attack on Miss Weasley's person."

"Don't have sex with her, Harry, she's probably got some disease," Hermione said.

"Enough," Dumbledore repeated, "No more attacks on her person."

"Fine, whatever," Hermione said, "I care about Harry, I love him, and I'm not having some oversexed whore think that she can sink her teeth, and everything else, on him. At least I'm still a virgin."

Both I and Sev winced.

"I don't give a damn if you're a virgin," Ginny told her.

"Don't you get anything, you red headed moron," she snarled, "Only a legacy or demigod can be with another demigod. That's how the universe works."

"That would be correct," I said.

"And I don't care," she said.

"Stop it, both of you," Harry suddenly said. "I'm getting sick and tired of being fought over. I'm not a prize, I'm not a dog, and I don't want to be treated like that."

"And I'm not," Hermione said, "She is."

"She said that you're hers."

"Actually I believe that you made it clear that you weren't interested in Harry," Remus said. "So that means that Hermione can be with him until he either loves you, loves her, or finds someone else."

Hermione batted her eyelashes at Harry and I had a funny feeling that things were going to get a whole lot more complicated.

"Well that was interesting," Sev said to me later that night.

"You mean with the whole 'he's mine' thing between Ginny and Hermione," I said to him and he nodded, "You know how possessive daughters of Hecate are."

He shuttered, saying, "Don't remind me."

"Well I hope they figure things out," I told him, "Oh I was thinking about having Harry learn sword fighting with Hermione."

He looked at me and asked, "And the reason for this?"

"I want Harry to be able to defend himself," I told him, "And it would help things move along."

Sev groaned and asked, "Your not turning into some matchmaker are you?"

"Now dear, why would you ask such a thing?" I asked him.

"Because I know how you think," he told me.

I grinned.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Another seven reviews and you get a new chapter. Thanks everyone for following and reviewing. You've all been great and give me seven more and you get another chapter.


	4. Training

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 4: Training

Snape's POV

"How long do you think Dumbledore's warning will hold?" I asked Lily.

"Not long," Lily answered, "Hermione is a lioness to the core."

I would agree with that.

Harry was due to start his training so that he could battle monsters when they came upon him. We couldn't be around him all the time and Lily planned on, after training was over, to start working on her lesson plans. Harry's sword had already arrived and I took it to the room that he was sharing with Ron. I knocked three times on the door.

"Come in," a voice said and I opened the door to find Harry busy doing his homework. He looked up when I entered, "Yes, what do you want?"

"I came to give this to you," I told him, giving it to him, "Don't click it, it will change into a sword."

He stared at it and then said, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Um, okay," I said, not sure what he wanted to ask me.

"About what happened," he said.

"Oh the whole 'Granger' thing," I said and he nodded. "We're you shocked that she had feelings for you."

"Yes, I was," Harry said, "I mean, she's been my friend for a couple of years and I didn't think that anyone could change their feelings like that."

"Well I loved your mother the moment I saw her," I said, "So I was waiting for her to admit that I was the one that she wanted. It took time, but it was worth it."

He nodded and then I said, "Treat her right."

"Yes, sir," he said and I walked out the door.

The next morning we were all in the backyard of the house and Lily already had her sword out. She had changed into something that she wore for practice and I was wearing the same thing. Remus and Tonks were setting on the steps, reading books.

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm going to show you some moves," she told him. "Click the pen and it will change into a sword."

He did and a long sword appeared, the light coming from it almost blinding. She took her stance and let Harry see what she was doing. The whole thing took ten minutes before Harry nodded that he was ready. No one is ready for a child of Ares, no one. Lily came at him with everything that she had and I suddenly felt as though she no longer knew that Harry was there, only knocking the sword out of his hand.

"Lily, stop," I cried out, pulling her away.

She gave me an odd look and then the blood spell ended. She gave me a sickening look and then said, "Oh Hades, I-."

"What happened?" Remus asked, getting up.

"It's the blood spell, all Ares children have it," I told him. "Maybe, Lily, I should train Harry."

She nodded and then left.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said, though he looked shaken.

"I think that we should take a break," I told them.

"I'm staying here with Remus," Tonks said.

I nodded and saw that Remus was still filled with fear. I felt for him and anyone that witness the blood spell in action. I hoped that it hadn't ruined the relationship that was just coming back between Lily and Harry.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this story and I will need seven more reviews before I upload a new chapter. It allows me to make sure that I can give you a good story.


	5. The Curse of Ares

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 5: The Curse Of Ares

Severus POV

"What the bloody hell happened?" Lupin asked me when I placed Harry in his room.

"Not here," I hissed, "Lily is already suffering enough as it is."

He gave me a look but I knew that he would never understand. What he didn't know was that Lily almost killed him when she first smelled that he was a werewolf. It was only me that had stopped that from happening.

"When are you going to talk about it?" he asked me.

"Later," I said to him. "I need to explain things to Harry, first."

A couple of moments later Hermione walked in, her sword still out. "Is Harry going to be alright?"

"Yes, but I need to explain something to him," I told her.

"I understand," she said and I saw her sword vanishing.

"I want that woman out of this house," Mrs. Weasley said. "Swords, almost killing Ginny's intended."

Hermione's eyes flashed red and I said, "I'm his father! I will not allow you to treat him as though he's some livestock that's at some mortal auction. And if you try and go over me I will ensure that your afterlife is Hades."

"And I'll be the one to send you there," Lily snarled.

"This is demigod business," I told her, "Not for mortal ears until I decide when to explain. My father didn't say that I had to tell you everything."

And I turned and headed back to Harry's room.

When I reentered the room I found Harry throwing a book across the room. The anger coming off of him was enough to make me figure out that the book was the source of his anger.

"Having trouble reading," I said.

"The words keep swimming," he said, "I've had this damn problem for fifteen years and I hate it."

"I had it as well," I confessed, setting down, "I almost failed my first year at Hogwarts until I was given a charm that allowed me to read what was inside my books. I can do the charm so that you can read English as well."

"Is there any side affects?" he asked me.

"None," I answered.

"What's wrong with mum?" Harry asked me.

I took a deep breath and said, "It's the Blood Curse. All the children of Ares have it, that's why they don't live so long. Their always seeking some kind of battle against anything and that's what usually kills them. Zeus cursed all of Ares children with this and they've learned to live with it. We all have our own problems and we have our own ways of dealing with it. It really hurts, but I've grown to love her even though she's cursed."

"Is that why I act the way that I do?" Harry asked me.

"I believe that's the reason," I said, "But I'm hoping to help you control it before you do something that you'll regret."

Harry didn't do anything, but I could tell that he was thinking about what I had said. I just hoped that my words had made some sense. Lupin bothered me about what Lily had almost done to Harry for the next several days. One night my mark burned and I got dressed, kissed Lily goodbye, and then hurried to see what Dumb Wart wanted.

Going to see Tom Riddle isn't what you would call a fun thing. I hated the very sight of him. The smell of his defying my father made me want to cut him down, but with the Horcrux still around I couldn't dare do it. He would know who did it in a heartbeat. I still had the one in Harry to get rid of and I was waiting for the right time to do it. I was force to bow and kiss the helm of his robes. An action that almost made me gag.

"I've seen through Potter's eyes, Severus, and I know that you're not a faithful servant," he said, "How you brought that Mudblood back to the land of the living has made me most displeased. I'm the only one that can live forever."

I got to my feet and said, "And you think that you can defy my father. You're nothing but a mortal that has cheated death for far too long. My father will ensure that your end will be most…unpleasant."

"I fear not your father, Severus," he snarled, "I fear nothing!"

Those words brought the three Furies and the fear on Tom's face was enough to make me laugh. They came at him with their whips, but he vanished. I almost snarled and cursed in Greek at what he had done.

"I need to tell my son and everyone else," I told them.

"Be careful, Severus," they warned.

"I will," I promised and I vanished.

I told Dumbledore, at once, about what had happened. Dumbledore looked shocked that Tom had figured out so much with so little.

"He's on the run," I told him. "It's going to be hard for Harry to prove that he's back."

"I know that you'll figure out a way," Dumbledore said. "I know, deep down, that the gods wouldn't of chosen you without reason."

"And what about Harry's hearing?" I asked him.

"You're going to have to do something to stop it," Dumbledore said, "I'm normally against this, but a little 'accident' will be appreciated."

I understood what he was talking about and I agreed to do it.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: If I made any mistakes, then forgive me. I need seven more reviews to get a new chapter from me.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 6: Letters, Accidents, And Other Things

Harry's POV

Hermione told me that she suspected that my father had been summoned by Voldemort, but I had seen a strange thing happen while I was connected to Tom. My father had summoned these women that looked straight out of a horror film. Not that I had much experience with horror films, Dudley had been allowed to go to one even though the theater told Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that he was too young. When he got back I heard him talking to Dumbledore.

"He thinks that he can hide from death," my father said.

"No one can hide from the end, not even Tom," Dumbledore said. "Oh I forgot; I'm sending letters out to those that I've chosen as Prefect. I'm sure that you would be more than please to do something for me."

"What is it?" my father asked.

"Just a little thank you for helping me out," Dumbledore said and I wondered what was going on.

"Thanks, Albus," my father said and then, "I'll give this to Harry right now."

"I'm sure that he will like it," Dumbledore said and I hurried back to my room.

A couple of moments later my father walked in, carrying an envelope. When he handed it to me, I felt that it was much heavier. I opened it and a badge came out of it and landed on the bed. I stared at it and then at my father.

"Well aren't you going to put this on," he asked me.

"I'm a Prefect!" I said.

"Yes, and I expect you to give Malfoy Hades," he told me.

"No problem," I said and then I put it on.

At once I felt a burning sensation go through me and then I blacked out.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

The curse that would remove the Horcrux worked as soon as Harry put the badge on. I really hated using this spell but we had to remove the connection that Tom had to him. The thing inside him was forced out, screaming as it did.

"You will never defeat me, son of Hades," he said.

"Oh, but I just have," I said and then he was gone.

The badge glowed red and then returned to normal. At that moment Lily ran in, her eyes filled with fear and wide. She rushed over to Harry's side to check on him.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I just destroyed a Horcrux," I told her. "It was inside Harry's body."

She gasped and then looked at the form of her son. She said, "I'm going to murder him."

"Lily, don't let the blood curse control you," I told her, "He will wake up and then we can go after the others."

"What happened to him?" Fred Weasley asked, or was it George.

"Just putting Riddle in his place," I told him and then I said, "Let me know when he wakes up."

Lily said that she would and I left the room.

I felt bad, horrible, that I had hurt my son but the Horcrux had to be removed and, at least, this method wouldn't kill him. Everyone was glaring at me, well except those that knew why I had done it, and I was sure that Remus would hex me when he saw me. Not wanting to give him a chance I headed for the Ministry. The Ministry was almost bare of people when I arrived. Even the guard was gone for the day.

I went past it and headed for Fudge's office. I knew that Fudge worked late and I was determined to beat him before he headed home. The door was open and I saw Fudge, and another woman, talking.

"When Potter is found guilty, then we can smear Dumbledore all we want," he said.

"Of course, Minister," she said, "Want me to take the post of Defense teacher?"

"That would be a good idea, Delores," he said.

"I don't think so," I said and she turned to face me.

"Severus Snape, what are you doing here?" Fudge demanded.

"I'm here to get my son off," I told him.

"You don't have a son that's gotten into trouble," Fudge told me.

"Harry Snape!" Or as he's known as, Harry Potter," I said.

"Your Potter's father," Fudge said and the woman looked shocked.

"Yes, and I want you to not hold the trial."

"I'm afraid that we can't do that," Delores said, "He's broken Ministry law."

"I was there when he cast that charm and there were Dementors," I told them.

"Still he should have allowed you to do it. You can do a fully corporal patronus," Fudge said.

"Of course, but I know there's more to this then just what Harry did," I said, "You want to expel him so that you can shut the truth up. You know that the only time the mark goes black is when he summons us. I don't make that stuff up and you know it more than anyone. Now I advise that you leave Harry alone or I'll make your life Hades."

"Now see here, you can't threaten the Minister."

"It's not a threat, woman, it's a promise," I snarled. "Now stop this trial or I'll do it."

Fudge stood up and said, "I'm not going to stop with this trial. And if you try and stop me you'll head to Azkaban like you should of."

"And Potter will have no one to defend him," Delores added.

That line filled me with rage and suddenly a huge hole appeared, leading down to the Underworld. Both of them screamed and then I pushed them into the hole. They fell down, down, and were gone. The hole vanished and I sat down, completely worn out. Gods, I really hate that. When I got back to Order Headquarters Lily told me that Harry had finally woken up.

"Thanks," I said.

"So what happened?" she asked me.

"You really don't want to know," I told her and she gave me a look that told me that she understood.

Harry didn't appear before the Ministry, due to the fact that the Ministry had to find their Minister. I almost laughed at the frantic reports that something bad had happened to him. Only Lily glared at me when I laughed. The others thought that I was nuts. The letters arrived and Ron was upset that he wasn't made Prefect. Hermione was, which made Ginny mad. I tuned the whole Weasley 'drama' out of my head.

"Well I'm glad that the Headmaster made your son Prefect," Kingsley said. "I thought that he would have made Weasley prefect."

"I told him to give Malfoy Hades," I told him.

"Oh I'm sure that he will," Kingsley said.

"I just hope that Trelawney stops trying to predict my death," Harry told them.

"Just let me know if she tries," I suggested.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Umbridge and Fudge forgot that Lily is the Defense teacher this year. Next up: We finally head to Hogwarts and Harry suffers another problem with being a legacy.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 7: The Problem With Being A Prefect

Harry's POV

On September 1st we were all sent to Kings Cross Station so that we could board the Hogwarts Express. Mum and dad went with us, mum telling us that she would be taking the train to Hogwarts.

"But aren't you afraid that Malfoy will find out and tell his Death Eater father?" I asked her.

She smiled at me and dad said, "No one messes with Lily. Not if they want to end up as Hades underwear."

"No one wants to end up as that," Hermione pointed out, shuttering.

I made a point to ask Hermione about that later.

We couldn't go to our compartment, we had to go and join the other Prefects in the Head compartment. Hermione told mum that she would see her later, got glares from Ron and Ginny, and then we dragged our trunks to the compartment.

"Leave them here," a boy said and we did just that.

Most of the Prefects that I saw I didn't know from sight but Malfoy and Parkinson I did know. They both glared at me, most likely upset that they couldn't take points from me or give me detention. We sat down and the Head Boy said, "Welcome all new and returning Prefects. Now we have a couple of things to talk about before you can return to your compartments. One of them is patrols. Now all of you haven't patrolled before, so I will tell you what you have to do. One: You will patrol with a Professor that chooses you. You will all be told which part of the castle that you're patrolling and you will hand out detentions and punishments to anyone that's breaking the rules.

"If we find that you're not following through with your duties then the Headmaster can have your badge taken."

I had a feeling that Malfoy would be able to get away from not doing this.

"You're all going to be responsible for helping with the Hogwarts decorations during Christmas and making sure that Peeves don't cause any problems. That, I know, will be hard but we have to at least make an effort."

"What about point taking?" I asked him.

"Oh, yes, Potter," he said and I heard Malfoy and Parkinson snickering. "Yes, you must take points off. Even from your own house."

I glared at both Slytherin Prefects and then the meeting continued. When it was over, an hour later, we found mum setting with Longbottom and a girl that I had never seen before. I opened the door to find that Neville was scared about something.

"What's wrong with him and where are Ron and Ginny at?"

"She's back!" he said.

"Yes, I am," mum said. "Oh so how was the meeting?"

"Well," I said. "I have a feeling that Malfoy is going to abuse his badge."

Mum shook her head and then said, "Oh Ron and Ginny didn't want to be in the same compartment as me so they went to find their own. I know their holding up with the Weasley twins."

"What's wrong with them?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe because we're both Prefects and their not," I said. "Anyway, why is he so worried? I thought he hated the idea of having any kind of responsibilities?"

"I think it's because he likes Hermione," mum said, "And you know how Ginny is. I guess what she thought would happen, and what happened, isn't to her taste."

"So how are you going to teach Defense?" I asked her, interested in her teaching style.

"Well first of all I'm having Hermione help me remove the curse," she said. "It will be great to be able to last longer than a year."

"Was it like that when you were in school?" Hermione asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"I'm going to find some food," I told them. "I'll see you in a bit."

And I walked out.

Almost all the compartments that I passed to find food had people that quickly closed the curtain of their compartment. I knew that I would have to put up with this all year, but it didn't make things any better. And then I saw a compartment opened and the voices of Ginny and Ron, talking.

"So we now know that Hermione is a damn freak," Ginny said, "Taking my Harry away from me."

"So what are we going to do?" Ron asked.

"I'm going to give him a love potion," Ginny said. "Snape's going to be 'occupied' with that dead freak that he won't notice that any ingredients are missing. I might be a Weasley, but I can brew."

I felt anger flood me and then I turned and stormed back to my compartment. I opened the door and slammed it shut.

"Honey, what's wrong?" mum asked and I told her what happened.

"Oh why that little-."

"I'll inform Severus of this," mum said. "Don't worry; no one is going to bother his ingredients."

"Thanks," I said.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me and I watched mum leave.

When the train finally pulled into Hogsmead Station I had to stay with Hermione to help the new students find their way from the crowd. Everyone was glaring at me, as though they all believed the Daily Prophet article. I sighed and Hermione put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," she told me.

"Thanks," I said and we began our job of putting people apart.

We got on the last carriage to the school and that's when I noticed them. They looked like horses, but they had long bat-like wings and eyes that scared the living daylights out of me. Hermione looked at me and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Those horse things."

"Yeah, I know about them," Hermione told me. "Their called Thestrals. Don't worry your not going insane."

"Thanks," I said, feeling a bit better.

We climbed into the carriage and it set off.

Once we were back inside the castle we headed to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Everyone was looking at me and I felt like I was being looked at under a very large microscope. Hermione put her hand over mine and I could feel some of her strength going into me. I smiled at her and then Neville said, "So how was your summer? Forgot to ask you."

"Well," I said.

"Great to hear," Neville said and I knew that he meant it.

Professor McGonagall then came in with the line of new students and I watched as they were sorted into their houses. I noticed, however, that each new Gryffindor gave me a look that told me very clearly 'we believe Fudge and the Daily Prophet.' Great, really, great. Then Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone turned to look at him.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," he said. "I have a few things that I want to get out of the way. First of all I would like to welcome back Professor Kettleburn as your Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

Some students clapped when they heard that she was back, I was among them. Though I felt a little bad since Hagrid wasn't here. I wondered what was going on.

"And I would like to welcome Professor Lily Snape as your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. She will also be teaching the additional class of Defensive Battle, with her husband, Professor Severus Snape. I must also inform all of you that her additional class is a requirement."

He looked at the Slytherin table and I grinned.

"Try-out's for the house Quidditch teams will take place during the first week of term. Anyone interested please contact Madam Hooch. Also Argus Filch has reminded me to tell all students that thirty-seven new items are currently added to the list that is banned in the school. If anyone wants to see a complete list, please see it tapped to Mr. Filch's door. Now let the feast begin."

And the food appeared.

One of the things that I had learned over the summer was to give offerings to the gods. I might be a legacy of Hades and Ares, but I knew they expected me to remember them. Hermione took out a jar and gave her offering to Hecate while I gave mine to my grandparents. No one stared at it and no one said anything. I figured that Hermione put the mist over everyone so that they wouldn't notice. She then put it away and we started to eat.

"So what do you think about the duties?" Hermione asked me.

"Peeves is going to make it a nightmare," I told her. "You know how much he really hates me."

She smiled at me and said, "Harry, Peeves hates everyone."

"True," I said.

When the feast was over we led the new students up to Gryffindor Tower. Most of them glared at me, but didn't say anything. I saw mum waving to me and both she and dad left the Great Hall. Once we arrived I said the password (Note: I can't remember the password from the book) and we all entered.

"Welcome to Gryffindor Tower," I told them. "Boy's dorms are upstairs to your left, girls the same on the right. You will find that your things are already waiting on you."

The new students went up to bed and we joined the others.

Ten minutes later the other students arrived and the looks that Seamus Finnagan was giving me told me all I needed to know, he believed what Fudge and the Daily Prophet had said. I really felt steamed off at the whole mess.

"Don't talk to him, Seamus, because nothing but nonsense will come out of your mouth," Dean Thomas warned him.

"Oh he's talking stuff about me," I snarled, "Oh let me guess, that I'm a liar and that Dumbledore is insane."

"You said it, not me," Seamus told me. "My mum didn't want me to come back because of you. Spreading lies and trying to be even more famous."

"And how about I take ten points from Gryffindor and give you detention this Saturday with Filch," I said. "I know the truth, to bad your mum is to-."

"Harry, we don't to get into a fight over this," Neville said, getting through my reasoning.

"Fine, give me all the detention that you want," he said. "But I know that you're nothing but a liar."

And he turned and headed to his bed. I glared at him and then changed. The time would come when the truth came out and I would be the one that's laughing.

The next morning I hurried down to the Great Hall, not wanting to be around Seamus and his stupid belief in the lies that Fudge had spread. I knew that Fudge was gone, but I knew that the next one might be worst. I sat down and waited until Hermione showed up.

"Are you alright?" she asked me.

"No," I said.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, though I knew that she knew the answer to that question.

"Seamus and his stupid belief that I'm lying about Tom coming back," I said, glaring at the soon to be full plate. "He thinks that I'm making it all up and that Dumbledore is insane."

She sighed and said, "I had to put up with it with Lavender Brown and the others. Don't worry, the truth will come out."

"I know, but it's not helping me," I said.

"I know, I know," she said.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: The next chapter will have the lessons and a monster fight.


	8. Lessons and Monsters

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 8: Lessons and Monsters

Harry's POV

The next morning we had lessons. O.W.L year was big and I knew that Hermione would want to get a jump on everything. Personally I wanted the term to be over so that I could finally get rid of Divination.

"I wonder how long Ron will be mad at us." Hermione wondered.

"Probably until he grows up," I answered.

The first lesson was Potions, which I was excited about. Since I had finally gotten some tutoring done I felt that I would be able to, at least, make something that looked like a potion. We all arrived on-time but Severus did not.

"Where the heck is he at?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't think that he's coming," Hermione reasoned.

"Who asked for your insight, Mudblood," Malfoy snarled.

She glared at him and I shoved him to the ground. He looked at me and then all the Slytherin's had their wands out. Hermione snapped her fingers and time stopped. I stared at the now frozen students and that's when dad came.

"Froze time again, Hermione," he said, grinning, "And look what we have here. My own house with their wands pointed at my son. Unfreeze time."

She did and the shock was apparent.

"Sir, but-."

"Don't finish that sentence," Snape hissed, "How dare you pull your wands out like that? Ten points, a piece, from Slytherin for this."

"What? But, you never-."

"Things are going to change around here," he told them, "And that starts with your bullying. Now get inside before I give you all detention."

I mentally cheered at the new Snape.

Dad told us about the O.W.L exams that were coming, which I was beginning to think that all the teachers would be talking about them, and that one of the potions that commonly came up was the Draught of Peace. I had decided to sit in the front, to be as far away from Ronald Weasley as I could, and Hermione joined us. That was a smart move as now I could see the board clearly. Of course the words kept swarming around and I shook my head.

"Is there a problem?" Snape asked me.

"The words are moving around," I told him.

He nodded and changed the instructions to ancient Greek, while keeping them English for the others. I breathed a sigh of relief as I could now read them and I got to work. By the end of the lesson only Hermione and I had the potion correct. Dad gave us each ten points, which shocked the Slytherin's. I grinned at them, which most likely made them even angrier. The next class was Divination, a class that we separated from.

I had no choice but to pair up with Ronald, who was looking at me as though this wasn't something that he wanted to do.

"Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone," I told him.

"Fine with me, girlfriend stealer," he snarled.

"What! I didn't steal anyone's girlfriend," I said.

"Saw you all cozy with Hermione and I know that the only reason that Snape gave you points is because he's your dad."

"He gave me points because I did the work correctly," I countered.

"Shut up, perfect prefect Potter," he taunted and that was the final straw.

I punched him so hard that he was knocked out. Everyone gasped in shock and Trelawney ordered me to see Professor McGonagall. I had a feeling that I would be missing this lesson. When McGonagall saw me I could tell that she wasn't pleased.

"In trouble already," she said.

"Ronald Weasley started it," I told her.

"And what did he say to you that caused you to punch him?"

"Trelawney told you," I said.

"Professor Trelawney, Mr. Snape, and, yes, she fire called me and told me that you had gotten into a fight with Mr. Weasley."

"He called me a girlfriend stealer and perfect prefect Potter," I told her. "He also said that the only reason that I got points in Potions was because Professor Snape is my father."

She looked at me and asked, "Is that true?"

"No, it's not bloody true," I said, not believing that she was taking Weasley's side, "I did the work correctly and he hates me for it. Dad gave me the points because Hermione and I were the only ones that got the Draught of Peace correct. It's not my fault that Weasley can't read."

She sighed and said, "Harry, I know that you're under a ton of pressure, but you can't go around and hit your friends. Do it again and I'll have no choice but to-."

"What?" came my mother's voice and I turned to see her standing in the doorway to McGonagall's office.

"Mrs. Potter-."

"Snape," she corrected. "Now what happened?"

I repeated what Weasley had said to me and I could tell that mum wasn't happy. She looked at McGonagall and asked, "And so you're going to try and take Harry's badge away because Ronald Weasley can't keep his temper in check."

"We have standards."

"Which you didn't follow when Remus refuse to do anything about James and his friends," she countered.

"But that was different."

"I don't want to hear your excuses," she said, "Harry had every right to punch the little monster's lights out. That boy has been causing nothing but problems ever since Hermione told us that she cared about Harry. Of course are you really punishing Harry because he's got a Slytherin father?"

The look that McGonagall gave her told me that she wasn't expecting that question to be asked. Personally I felt that I was being punished due to having a Slytherin father.

"How dare you bring that up?"

"I'll bring up what I want," mum snarled, her eyes going red, "Don't tick off a daughter of Ares, Minerva, or you won't like what will happen.

"So you just come in here and weld whatever powers that you have," McGonagall said, "You're no better than You-Know-Who."

That must have set my mum off because she slammed McGonagall against the wall. McGonagall's magic kept her from getting hurt but she was looking at mum with fear in her eyes. Mum said, "Don't you dare use that against me. And do not use the fact that Harry has a Slytherin father against him either. Do either and you will find yourself paying for a one way trip to the Underworld."

She motioned for me to come with her and we left McGonagall alone.

"Mum, thanks," I said.

"No problem, but I think that you should try and stay away from him," my mum advised.

"Don't worry, I will," I vowed.

I stayed in Gryffindor tower until lunch; when I came down to eat. Hermione was glaring at Ron, who was trying to tell her something. When I sat down Hermione said, "No, I'm not going out with you."

"Why don't you leave my girlfriend alone," I advised.

"Your girlfriend! She's mine!" Ron snarled.

"I don't think so," Hermione said and she gave me a kiss, which I had to admit that I liked.

Ron bellowed in rage and tried to get me with the knife that he was using to cut his lunch. Thankfully my father showed up and too it away.

"Detention and ten points from Gryffindor," he said.

"This isn't over, Potter," he snarled and he stormed out of the hall.

"I believe that it is," my dad said and he headed to the staff table.

Defense was great. My mum really knew her stuff and she talked about physical training that we would all do. I could tell that some of the students weren't happy about that. Wait until they found out what it entailed.

"You all rely on your wands too much," she said, "What if a Death Eater attacked you."

"Are you saying that you believe the load of bull that Potter and Dumbledore are spouting," someone asked, "Because if you do then this isn't a class that I want to take?"

"Then leave and I'll fail you for the whole year," my mum told her.

"You wouldn't dare," she snarled.

"Try me," my mum answered.

The girl stayed where she was.

The rest of the week continued like this. I had to put up with students that thought that I made the whole thing up. It was enough to make me boiling mad, but Hermione told me that I had to keep my head down. My mum might not be working for the Ministry but they were trying to take over. On Saturday there were tryouts for the Gryffindor team. Ron came and wanted to see me gone.

"I can be a better Seeker than perfect prefect Potter," he said.

"No, he remains Seeker," Angelina Johnson said, "Now we need a Keeper and that's all."

"I'll try out," Hermione said, who had come with me.

The students laughed and Ron said, "You're only good for books and sex."

"And why don't you shut up, Weasley," Hermione snarled. "I happen to be a good flier."

The students laughed even more and I said, "I want to give her a chance."

"And allow Slytherin to win," Ron said, "Oh I forgot, the Head is your daddy."

Everyone gasped and then Hermione walked over and punched him in the face. "I said; I'm going to try out."

"Sorry, but only those that I know can fly," Angelina said.

"Then I quit," I said to her, "Give the job to Ronald, since he thinks that he's better."

"But-."

"Come alone, Hermione, it seems that we're not wanted," I said, knowing that Angelina would give in.

"Okay, fine, she can try out," Angelina said.

"Why, thank you," she said and she took Ronald broom, "Oh he won't be needing this."

"You better know what you're doing," Angelina said.

I watched as each Gryffindor attempted to stop the Quaffle from going in. I was ashamed of my own house, as none of them had been able to stop it. Finally it was Hermione's turn and, to everyone's shock, she managed to keep them from going in. To say that the Gryffindor's were shocked was an understatement. When she landed she gave them a look that said it all, 'I'm still better than you.'

"Looks like your girlfriend is the Keeper," Angelina said.

"Good," Hermione stated and we left, with Ronald's broom.

Later that night Ronald came looking for us. We decided to ditch him until he got his temper under control. We headed for the library as that's 'the room that Ronald is afraid of.'


	9. A Little Chat with Dumbledore

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 9: A Little Chat with Dumbledore

Severus POV

I was summoned to Albus office, though I was glad that the old man waited until the weekend to call on me. News that Lily Evens was back among the living had reached Tom's ears and it was any day now that I would be summoned. Thankfully that hadn't happened. When I entered the Headmaster's office I found him shaking his head over something.

"You wanted to talk to me," I said.

He looked up and said, "Yes, Severus, please sit down."

I did and waited.

"I'm sure that you know that Tom's been informed that Miss Evens is back," he said.

"Yes, and I know that he's going to summon me," I said.

"Does he know about your-."

"Status, no," I answered, grinning. "I'm going to give that damn mortal a shock of his life."

He chuckled and said, "Wish I could be there. I'm worried about Lily's safety."

"I know, I'm as well," I said, worry in my voice, "But she's a daughter of Ares. She won't accept any kind of help if it will make her look less like a warrior. War and Death! That's why we're drawn to each other."

"The old formula," Dumbledore said, shaking his head.

"Albus, I love her," I told him. "You know that more than anyone."

"Yes and it's something that Tom doesn't understand," Dumbledore said.

"I-."

I hissed as my mark burned.

"Looks like your needed," Dumbledore said.

I nodded and stood up. Weaving my hands my form changed into the exact likeness of Hades. I whistled and a black horse appeared and I climbed on.

"You look like something out of a nightmare," Dumbledore said, fear in his voice.

"_Thank you, Albus_," I said and I vanished.

The mortals paid me no mind as I rode down the street. The mist was hiding things from them and I was grateful for its creation. However the Death Eaters would see me for what I am and that's what I wanted. I got off and one of them screamed, bolting for the safety of escape. I made my scythe appear and walked right through the door. Death Eaters ran for rooms as I walked past. No one dared to talk with me when I was like this.

"_Hello, Tom Riddle_," I said. "_You summoned me_."

Tom almost bolted for the door, his wand raised.

"I-I-I didn't s-s-s-summon you," he stammered.

"_Why, of course you did. You're always summoning death, aren't you_?"

"I summoned Severus Snape."

I laughed, my eyes red and my scythe getting stronger. "_Then you summoned me. Tell me something, mortal, would you like to meet your mother_?"

I raised a hand and the ghost of his mother appeared and she was furious.

"I GAVE YOU LIFE, TOM RIDDLE, I GAVE BIRTH TO YOU. AND WHAT DO YOU DO TO SHOW HOW MUCH YOUR APPRECIATE IT? YOU KILL MUGGLES AND THOSE OF LESSER BLOOD. WELL I HATE TO BREAK YOUR HEART, TOM, BUT YOU'RE A HALFBLOOD. NOW YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A LIAR AND A STEALER OF LIFE."

"GET HER AWAY FROM ME," Tom screamed.

"_Oh I'm afraid that I can't_," I said. "_She will stay with you…until the end. Of course you could just go to the Ministry and have them keep her away. But, then, you would have to reveal that your back. Sorry, Tommy, but you don't run this show._"

And I vanished like smoke.

"_Oh look, pudding_," I said when I appeared at the Black House. "_Must thank Molly for this_."

The witch in question walked in and screamed. The other members appeared, their wands out.

"_Please, don't try and hex me. I've had a long day_."

I changed back to what mortals knew me as and served myself the pudding that had been left out.

"Severus," Remus said.

"Sorry about that," I said. "Caught me in 'my father's mode.'"

"What happened?" Kingsley asked. "Albus told me that you had been summoned."

"And I was, though Tom is having a lovely visit from his dead mum," I told him. "I said that he could just go to the Ministry to have them tell her to stay away. But, then, he would risk exposing himself. I don't think he like the _point_ that I was making with that."

I allowed myself to chuckle and then sat down.

"Why do you have to look like that?" Mrs. Weasley asked me. "Gave me a right fright."

"Have to remind mortals of their limited time on earth, especially our least favorite mortal," I explained. "Well I think that dinner was being served. You can, later on, claim that you dined with death."

I laughed and Mrs. Weasley hit me.

"That's not funny," she snapped.

"I'm in a dark mood," I said and then something rang. "Great, not again."

I pulled something out and then flipped it.

"I want my money back," a man said. "I didn't sign up to drown."

"Sorry if you were born in the early 1900's but you chose to go on that ship. Don't get mad that you froze to death."

"I want out."

"Yeah, well talk to Charon, and see if he cares," I growled and ended the call. "Damn first class passenger. Upset that he froze to death."

"First class-wait a minute, that man you talked to is dead."

"One of the downsides of being Hades son," I said. "The dead are always complaining about being dead. Surfers and cruise ship passengers are the worst. And don't even get me started on those that died of the Black Death."

"This is insane?"

"It's death, it's meant to be insane," I remarked and I started eating.


	10. The Ministry Pays a Visit

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 10: The Ministry Pays a Visit

Harry's POV

"So how are things going?" Hermione asked me.

"Better," I said, "I mean classes are hard but mum told me that's how it's always been like."

"As long as you don't go insane on me," she said.

Harry grinned and then Hermione asked, "I know that Hogsmead is next month but I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the Three Broomsticks?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I said, going pink.

"Thanks," she said, "I-."

"Hay, guys," Neville said, cutting Hermione off.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sensing that something was off.

"The Ministry is visiting," Neville told them, "And I don't think that it's to say hello."

"Great," I muttered, "Fudge is gracing us with his lackeys."

"Do you think it has anything to do with the fact that your mum is back?" Hermione asked me.

"Oh I have a feeling that's exactly what it's about."

I had a bad feeling about this.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"I don't know why you're here," I said to Fudge.

Kingsley was with him along with a woman name Umbridge. She had been nasty at school and I heard that nothing had changed.

"We're here to talk to Mrs. Potter," he said, "Not that I have to tell you everything."

"Mrs. Snape is currently getting a delivery for the Defense Department."

"We want to have a word with her, now," Fudge demanded.

I looked at him and said, "I'll fire call her."

"Good," Umbridge said, "And then she'll be arrested."

"Delores, I thought that we decided that we would only talk to her."

"I don't care," she said, "That, whatever she is, is teaching these students defense."

I looked at her and said, "I thought that was the point of the class."

"You're rising up against the Ministry and we will have blood."

"I believe that the three of you should leave," I said, "I will not have a member of my staff threatened. Mrs. Snape has done nothing wrong except come back to us."

"She used dark magic," Umbridge argued.

"Do you think that I wouldn't have been able to tell?" I asked her.

"With the state of your mind, who knows," she said, "You believing that You-Know-Who is back."

"He is back!" I stated.

"Enough of this nonsense," Fudge said, "We will see Mr. Potter's mother, right now."

"Fine," I said, knowing that they weren't going to go away until I gave them what they wanted.

Ten minutes later Lily appeared, glaring at the three of them. She closed the door and looked at me, saying, "You wanted to talk to me."

"Grab her," Umbridge ordered.

"I thought that you wanted to talk to me," she said.

"We'll talk to you in Azkaban," Umbridge said.

"Correct," Fudge said, with glee.

"Try and get me and I'll put you all in a world of hurt."

"I doubt that you can disarm us all."

She grinned and said, "Oh I wasn't talking about magic."

"Looks like the Mudblood in her is talking," Umbridge taunted.

"And this is from a filthy half-blood like you," Lily countered.

"Enough," Fudge said, "You will come with us or I will have Kingsley stun you."

Before I could say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I called out and in walked Miss Granger. "Yes."

"Sorry," she said, "But Professor McGonagall wanted you to sign something for this year's Halloween decorations."

"Of course," I said, glad for something to get my mind off of things.

"What's going on?" Miss Granger asked.

"Nothing that concerns a filthy Mudblood like-."

They vanished, except for Kingsley, Lily, and I.

"Okay, what happened?" Kingsley asked.

"I sent them to France," Miss Granger answered, "And, no, they won't be able to come back."

"Why do I have a feeling that they aren't happy right now?"

I signed the forms and Miss Granger left.

"She's very powerful," I told Kingsley.

"That I'm going to agree with," Kingsley said, shaking his head, "So do you think that she'll really be able to keep them from coming back?"

I smiled at him and said, "Oh I have no doubt about that."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

When I was told that Fudge and Umbridge, Umbridge I remember from school, had attempted to take Lily to the Azkaban I was beyond outraged. The dead screamed and it took Lily putting a hand on my shoulder to make things die down.

"Hermione sent them to France," she told me.

"Glad she didn't send me there," Kingsley remarked.

"I really should give that girl points," I remarked and Lily snickered.

"So how was your visit with dear old Tom?" Dumbledore asked me.

"Enlightening," I answered, not saying any more than that.

"Do you think that he'll cause any problems?" Dumbledore asked.

"Now that he knows that I'll always be next to him, he shouldn't cause any problems," I told him, "But I'll 'stick around' just to remind him of what is always near him."

"Do make it slow," he said.

I grinned and said, "Don't I always."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I know that it's been three months since I posted anything and I'm sorry. I will be working on this story more often as I've finished writing my other story.


	11. Ron's Threat

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 11: Ron's Threat

Harry's POV

I was angry when my father told me that the Ministry had tried to take mum away. At once I felt Hermione trying to calm me and I figured that I was pretty scary. After ten minutes of Hermione doing this I sat down and looked at dad.

"Why are people trying to take my happiness away?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he answered. "But I do know that Hermione has kept Fudge and Umbridge from coming back. That should give us time to get rid of what allows Tom to remain here."

I nodded but I was now upset. When he left Hermione sat down and said, "Harry, I'm sorry about what happened."

"It's not your fault," I told her, "I mean, the Ministry thinks that they can be in everyone's lives. They don't think that individuals matter."

"I know," she said.

"Thanks for helping out," I said.

"No problem," she said and she put her arms around me and I felt content for the first time in a long time.

Of course things just went downhill. Every night I had a strange dream of a screaming woman, screaming about how if she had known that I was nutters that I would have been killed while in the womb. I told dad about this when I woke up.

"That's Riddle's mother," he said, "I forced her spirit to haunt Tom until he was taken care of."

"It's freaking creepy," I remarked. "She's so angry."

"Well I would be angry too if I found out that the boy that I had given birth to was now a mass murderer."

"Yeah, you have a point."

"Glad I could make it."

Of course I should have guessed that when it came to bad things happening to me they usually came in pairs. The dreams had been one and the next thing that happened was the second. Hermione and I were busy heading for History of Magic, a class that I personally am looking forward to dropping, when something hit me. Hermione at once raised her shield to prevent her from getting attacked.

The person that had attacked me was Ronald Weasley. I got to my feet and I saw a look of pure hate on his face.

"What the Hades are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"Shut up, Snape," he hissed, "You think that you're all that because of what you are. Well make this very clear that we are no longer friends. Watch your back, Snape, before it gets broken."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, Snape, that's a promise," he answered.

"What the heck have I done to you?" I asked him, knowing the answer.

"You took what belongs to me," he said, "You took Hermione away. The famous Harry Snape, getting whatever he wants!"

"And you're a fool and an idiot," I said, "I don't get whatever I want. It's you that had everything that I wanted."

"Jealous?" he asked.

"No, but your pathetic," I said, "And since you attacked a Prefect that will be twenty points from Gryffindor."

He got even madder and then Neville said, "Leave him alone, Weasley, before you lose us more points."

"Shut up, filthy squib," he hissed and he stormed away.

"Don't listen to him, Neville," Hermione said, bringing her shield down, "Dear gods, what is his problem?"

"I don't know, but we're going to have to keep a close watch on him."

She nodded.

I reported what had happened to Professor McGonagall and I had never seen her this mad. Not even when we had flown an enchanted car to Hogwarts during my second year. She told me that she would tell my parents and said that I had made the right call in taking the points.

"I'll write a note to tell Professor Binns why you're late."

"I doubt that he'll read it," I said, "That Professor pretty much ignores us."

"Still, he's a Professor."

I nodded and took the note. At least, I hoped, that Weasley would leave me alone while in History but I doubted that. When we walked in I found that Neville had left us two seats as far away from Weasley as possible. We sat down and Hermione said, "Thanks."

"No problem," he said.

"Mr. Pot," Binns said and Weasley laughed.

"It's Snape," I said, "And I have a note from Professor McGonagall."

"Just put it on the desk," he said and then he went back to his lecture.

I doubted that he would have read it.

For the rest of the day Neville made sure that we were as far from Weasley as possible. I knew that he was upset about Weasley calling him a filthy squib and I knew that my mum and dad had heard about it. The blow out hadn't come out yet. I also knew that his comment made Neville feel that Weasley always thought he was better than him.

"I feel for him," Hermione said as we headed back to the common room.

"I know," I said, shaking my head, "Why does Weasley think that he can hurt people?"

Hermione sighed and said, "I don't think I have the answer. But I will say this. I don't belong to anyone! I'm my own person."

"And that's why I care about you," I told her.

"Thanks."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Thanks for reading and commenting. Sorry about not answering anyone's comments but I do appreciate them.


	12. Monster While on Patrol

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 12: Monster While On Patrol

Harry's POV

"Okay, Prefects, Head Boy and Girl, gather round," Dumbledore called out.

The over eight Prefects and Head Boy and Girl, along with the staff, gathered around the Headmaster. We all knew that we would have to do rounds and I wasn't really looking forward to that.

"Okay, so these are who your paired with and what areas that you'll be patrolling," he said, "There are students that are out of bed. Give them detention and take points off."

We all nodded

Hermione took the paper and said, "We're paired up with your mum."

"Better than Filch," I reasoned.

"Anyone is better than Filch," Hermione said and I agreed with her.

We were to patrol the back of the castle, which I will admit that I had never been to. We had to go through each door and make sure that no students were hiding there. Hermione added her magic to make sure that no one was using charms to get past us. We had to let her rest a couple of times before continuing.

"So how long will the spell last?" I asked Hermione.

"As long as I want it to," Hermione answered.

"Mum, why did the Ministry want you to come with them?" I asked mother.

"Because someone that dies just doesn't suddenly come back," she said, "They like it when someone dies. They don't like it when they come back."

It was getting near midnight when we reached the last door. It was open and at once I was hit with a feeling that something wasn't right. Mum motioned us to stay behind as she opened the door all the way. Letting out a scream, ducking, something came out and attached itself to the wall.

"What the-?" I asked.

"It's a storm spirit," my mother said, "Nasty things!"

"But it's a monster, right?"

"I don't care what it is," Hermione said, "That is a nasty bugger that needs to be killed."

It growled at us and then I watched Hermione shoot spell after spell at it. It came at her, dodging her attacks. As it was about to take her face I sliced it through with my sword. The spirit screamed and then faded away.

"Hermione, are you-?"

"I'm fine," she said, grinning at me.

"I think that's enough patrolling," she said, "I need to tell the Headmaster what happened."

That was music to my ears.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

"We had a storm spirit attack us," Lily reported when all the patrols were done.

"Are you alright?" Severus asked.

"Yes, but it almost took Hermione's face," she said.

"This isn't good," I said, "But I'm glad that nothing happened."

"What is a storm spirit doing at Hogwarts?" Lily asked me.

"I have no clue," I answered.

I was still thinking about this when I woke up the next morning and headed down to the staff room for breakfast. Why were monsters attacking the school? I was glad that Harry had been able to take care of it, but that made me worry about him even more. Things had gotten far more dangerous for Harry since this legacy had been discovered.

I just hoped that it didn't end up killing him.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Harry's POV

I was glad when the month of September ended and October came around. Even though the classes were still hard I felt that I was falling into something that resembled a routine. Despite the monster attack things were pretty normal. My dad decided to help me to master how to block my mind, a skill that I really needed to learn.

"Do you think that it will help?" Hermione asked me.

"Dad said that it would," I said, "I mean, I really need to learn how to do this."

She nodded but I could tell that she was worried.

Of course things just went downhill. Nearly a month after Hermione had sent Fudge and Umbridge faraway…from me, someone else showed up. My dad hid me so that no one could find me. Thankfully they weren't here for me. They were here for Dumbledore.

"What is the meaning of this?" McGonagall demanded.

"We know that Albus Dumbledore had something to do with the disappearance of Minister Fudge and Under Secretary Umbridge," the man said, "Thus, he's coming with us."

"You have no proof," she stated.

"We have plenty," the man answered. "Lucius Malfoy's son reported what happened."

When my dad told me what had happened next I wanted to scream. The Aurors had grabbed him, before Fawkes could help, and dragged him away. He was going to Azkaban. The last hope that our world had was gone.

"Harry, there's nothing that can be done," my dad said.

"So who's taking over?" I asked him.

"Minerva," my dad answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione's POV

"I want to make this quick," I said as I headed for the Slytherin common room.

I was going to pay back Malfoy for what he had done. If he thought that mortals were so bad then he could live like one. Professor Snape had agreed that was the best thing that had to be done, thus he gave me the right to enter the common room. I slowly entered the boy's dorm and made my way to his bed. Placing a stone on his chest I chanted the spell that mother had taught me. He let out a scream of pain but didn't wake up. The stone filled with the energy that had once been in him.

When it was full I put it away and did the same to Crabbe and Goyle. I then shadow traveled back to the common room.

"I will take this as an offering to mother," I told him.

Professor Snape nodded and I left the common room.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus POV

A pounding on the door made me aware that someone wanted to talk to me. Allowing that person to enter I found that it was Malfoy. He was dressed in his Quidditch robes and he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"My broom doesn't work," he said, "It won't lift off the ground."

"Did you have Madam Hooch check it out?" I asked him.

"Of course I did," he said, "But she said that it still has the ability to make me fly, but it won't."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," I ordered, "I'm busy with my new responsibilities."

He grumbled but then left.

I could tell that Poppy was horrified when she came back. She said that Malfoy didn't have a core anymore and that's why his broom wouldn't work for him. I held back the grin that had tried to spread over my lips. Minerva thanked her and the door closed.

"You know something, don't you?" she said.

"Yes, I do," I said, "Miss Granger has punished them for what Mr. Malfoy did to Dumbledore."

"So he no longer has any magic."

"Correct," I answered.

"Tell Miss Granger that she did good work," she said.

"I will," I promised.


	13. Halloween

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 13: Halloween

Severus POV

I visited Azkaban, with a charm that Lady Hecate had created. It was the only thing that would keep Dumbledore's mind from going. I had gone a couple of times and saw that the Dementors were having an effect on him. I felt bad for him.

"I hate this happening to him," Madam Bones said to me.

"I know," I said, "I don't know what the Ministry is thinking."

She snorted and said, "Not much."

After getting things checked out I was led to a room where they brought my friend out. The look on his face told me that he wasn't doing well in Azkaban. I used the charm that Miss Granger used all the time, to work only once, to place the necklace around his neck. At once the affects vanished and he looked like he had at the beginning of the year.

"Thanks," he said.

"Do you think that I would allow you to suffer like this," I said, "The charm is due to run out but no one will notice that you're not being affected."

"Thank Lady Hecate for me, will you," he asked.

"No problem," I said and then the spell ended.

We talked about things, though the Mist made it look as though we weren't talking about Order business. Dumbledore made it clear that the Order was to continue and that we had to find a way to prove that Voldemort was back.

"I think I have an idea," I said.

"Do be careful," Dumbledore warned and then our time was up.

I told Minerva what Albus had said and then I told her of my plan. She agreed that it was a good one and would finally prove, once and for all, that Voldemort was back. The plan; was simple. I would use my father's power to bring Voldemort to Hogwarts. During the Halloween feast when all the students of 'important' Ministry officials would be there. When Voldemort showed himself then everyone would know that Harry was speaking the truth.

Voldemort would be kissed and taking Dumbledore's place in the cell. I had a feeling that it would be one crazy feast.

Halloween came around and the students all headed down to the Great Hall for the annual Halloween feast. I followed the staff and we all settled down. Last night most of the Order had gathered at Black's house. It had been a nightmare from the start. Sirius didn't like the plan and I snapped at him about how he didn't care about Dumbledore and the man's state of mind.

"You only cared about him because he let you, and the others, get away with things."

"Don't take that tone with me," he snarled.

"I'll take whatever tone I want," I hissed back.

Why that man thought it was okay to slap in the face the memory of someone that could of expelled him, I will never understand.

Professor McGonagall stood up and looked around. I knew that she was about to give me the sign that I needed to bring the truth out. She then said, "I have something special that I want all of you to see. Severus, if you don't mind."

I nodded and the whole room went cold. Even the ghosts shivered. And then she let down the wards and with a sound that was unnatural Voldemort stood there. Everyone screamed and he looked around.

"Well it looks like Potter was right," I taunted, "You are back."

"You'll pay for this," he hissed, "I will kill you and send you bones to-."

Miss Granger hit him with something that I knew only a child of Hecate could cast. He fell down to the floor and didn't move. The Ministry was called and to see their shocked faces when they saw the man that they had been told wasn't back was so funny. He was dragged away and an hour later Dumbledore was back.

"Thanks, Severus," he said.

"It was nothing," I told him and Dumbledore grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: Sorry about this being a short chapter. I hope that you liked it and thanks for commenting.


	14. Destroying the Diadem

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 14: Destroying the Diadem

Severus POV

"So father said that the Diadem is located in the school," I told Lily.

"Tom must have come here and hid it when he last visited," Lily reasoned. "I mean, he wanted to be a Professor."

I shuttered at the thought of being taught by him.

Thankfully one of the gifts that I had, thanks to my father, was the ability to sense where a soul was at. Since this was a Horcrux, then I could use my gift to locate it. My sword helped as well, though I didn't miss the shuttering that Lily gave me.

"Sorry," I told her.

"That's alright," she said, "But I would like to get this over with so that you can put that away."

The sword pulled me down a corridor, Lily following, up a flight of stairs, down two different corridors, and finally at a blank wall. The sword kept hitting the wall and I knew this had to be the place.

"Looks like you're going to get your wish," I told her the sword vanishing.

"It's a wall," she said, frowning.

I racked my brain until I remembered something that I overheard Albus saying last year during the Yule ball.

"Albus mentioned that he had to go to the bathroom and he came upon a room that was filled with chamber pots."

"Gross," Lily said, scrunching her nose in disgust. "Please, I hope that one of them isn't there."

I laughed and said, "I highly doubt that. Though, isn't it strange that a room appeared that had exactly what he needed?"

"You think that the room is holding the Diadem."

"I'm most certain of it," I said. "And I think that it's here."

"But how do we even know how to access it?" Lily asked.

"I think I might know a creature that knows," I said and then I yelled, "DOBBY!"

There was a crack and the house elf that had once been owned by the Malfoy's, appeared.

"Oh what can Dobby do for Potions Master Severus Snape?"

"I'm looking to gain access to a room that is hidden," I said, "And I have a feeling that it's behind this wall. Am I right?"

"Oh yes, you're very right," he said.

"So how do I access it?" I asked him.

"You must walk three times in-front of the wall while thinking about what you really want," he said and then he was gone.

"You know, I'm thinking that Harry befriending that creature was the smartest thing that he's ever done."

Lily smiled at me.

I walked three times in-front of the wall, thinking about the Diadem. The door suddenly appeared and when it opened we found ourselves in a room that had nothing except a small box in the middle of the floor. The sword came out as we approached it.

"It's the Diadem alright," she said.

"Don't touch it," I ordered, "I don't know what it would do to you."

She nodded and that's when I heard whispering. However they were just annoyances to me as I was immune from its influence. I brought the sword down and cut right through it. The walls around us started to shake and I knew this would be a good time to leave.

"RUN!" I screamed and Lily bolted for the door.

She made it through and I barely got out. The doors slammed shut and vanished.

"Remind me as to why hanging out with you is bad," she said.

"Well at least it's gone," I said and she hit me.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Dumbledore's POV

The whole castle shook and I knew that meant that the Diadem had been destroyed. Hurrying out of my office I found a couple of the Professors' and a lot of the students shaken by what they had felt.

"The castle will repair itself," I told them.

"Another Horcrux, gone," Minerva reasoned and I nodded. "Thank Merlin for that."

"I agree but there are others," I said.

That got me one nasty look.

Everyone was talking about what had happened in the middle of the night. I informed the Order of what had happened and Sirius made it clear that he didn't think that what Severus had done was important.

"Sirius, why is it that you seem to enjoy insulting someone," Remus asked him.

"Because this is Snivellus that we're-."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not use that word," I cut in, "And if it hadn't been for Severus I would be mentally insane right now."

"Listen to the Headmaster," Remus said.

"Well I, for one, agree with him," Molly told me.

"And who asked for your bloody opinion," Alister growled. "Not the ones that have half the brains around here."

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"Well if the shoe fits," Alister stated.

Molly saw red but Remus said, "It's clear that there's a hidden reason why we're all arguing."

"Oh and what's the hidden reason?" Sirius asked his tone cold.

"You're upset that Harry is Severus and Lily's son," he said. "Molly is mad that Hermione is going out with Harry."

"Which didn't happen," I clarified.

"Correct," Remus said.

"I'm not getting into this conversation," Sirius said, "Let Lily be happy with Snivellus."

"And why do I have a feeling that I don't believe you."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Hermione's POV

"Harry, can I talk to you," I asked Harry as he closed his Defense book.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well I know that we were supposed to go out on Halloween, which didn't happen due to things, but I was wondering if you were still up to go on the day before term ends for the break."

"Sure," he said, "I want to get gifts for my parents anyway."

I smiled at him, glad that things hadn't happened to ruin things. Finally he said, "I think the reason that we didn't go was that we were worried about Dumbledore."

"Yeah, having him gone didn't really make me want to go to Hogsmead anyway," I reasoned.

"Trust the Ministry to ruin things," he said.

I sat down next to him and said, "I want to change things at the Ministry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know that I still care about House Elf rights."

I could hear a groaning and I added, "I'm not going to rope you into it."

"Thanks," he said.

"However I realize that I can't do anything if I don't have a position to do something," I told him. "So that's what I'm going to do when I get out of Hogwarts."

"I think that's a great idea," he said.

I looked at him and smiled, saying, "You mean that."

"Of course I do," he answered.

"Thanks for understanding," I said.

"No problem," he answered.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I'm going to take things slow with the remaining chapters. Thanks for reading.


	15. Severus Pranks Sirius

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: This will be a short chapter.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 15: Severus Pranks Sirius

Severus POV

Christmas was coming around and things had finally settled down. Well as much as one can expect things to settle down. Everyone was talking about what they had planned during the winter break. Lily wanted to go to the winter solstice meeting and I wanted to go and get rid of Hufflepuffs cup. I had gotten a summons from Gringotts about an object that was causing them problems. I was the one that manage to figure out what the object was.

"I think that's a good idea," Dumbledore said when I told him of my plans. "But why isn't Lily going with you?"

"I think she wants to visit Chiron," I reasoned, "They are old friends."

He nodded and I grabbed a cup that Dumbledore put on the desk and poured myself some tea.

"I'm going to have Miss Granger stay at Hogwarts over the break," Dumbledore said, taking a sip, "With what happened during the summer it wouldn't be a good idea if she was there."

"I agree," I said, sighing, "Things have gotten complicated and it seems that my son is at the center of it."

"I blame Sirius for it," Dumbledore said, leaning back in his chair, "If he would just leave things alone then things wouldn't get complicated."

"Fat chance that's ever going to happen," I stated and then, "I really need to go shopping."

I finished my tea and left, leaving Dumbledore most likely confused.

I headed for Hogsmead, to a shop that I had seen when I had been a student. It was mostly a place that residence, who had children, shopped. The shop was done in the most horrid colors that were mainly pastel pinks and horrible blues. Dear gods, save men from this insanity. Thinking about the reason that I came I opened the door and entered.

My presence, alone, ended all form of cheerfulness. The woman behind the counter shivered as I allowed the presence of death to fill the room.

"How can I-."

"I'll take that bear," I cut in.

I put the money on the counter, grabbed the annoying animal, and left.

"So you want me to do what," Granger said when I dropped it off.

"Work your charms on it," I said, "This is for Sirius Black and I want it to be….memorable."

She snickered and said, "Oh don't worry, it will be."

"Let me know when it's finished," I said and I left her to work her magic.

Four days later eleven barn owls left Hogwarts with what had to be the largest package that any of them had delivered. I didn't ask Granger what she had done, though the only thing that she had said was that the Weasley twins would be proud of the end result. I was going to have to wait to see what would happen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Remus's POV

"What the hell is that thing?" I heard Sirius ask.

"It's from Albus," Alister said.

"And why would he send me a gift?"

"Maybe he just likes you," Molly reasoned. "Check to make sure that there's no hexes on this thing."

"I doubt that Albus would do something like that," Alister said, "It's his writing, I should know."

I watched as Sirius opened the gift and found a large bear in the box. It took some pulling out but we managed it. And then it opened its eyes, said something, and there was a blast of violet light. Standing where Sirius was, was a large flamingo. Bright pink, long beak and long legs! And then an orb appeared and a voice said, "Hope you enjoy the prank, loser. From Hermione and Severus!"

"Why do I have a bad feeling that he's not going to be happy when it ends?"

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus's POV

"Severus, a word after your lesson," Minerva called out and I glared at the message.

Trust Minerva to ruin things.

It was the N.E.W.T class and everyone looked at each other when Minerva sent that message. They returned to their work as I knew they didn't want to get on the bad side of me. When the bell rang they gathered up their things and left, leaving their cauldrons to be cleaned by whomever had gotten on my bad side. I closed and sealed my door, then headed to Minerva's office.

"Is this your idea of a joke?" she asked me after I noticed that Albus was there.

"And what are you talking about?" I asked her, not knowing what she was talking about.

"Did you send Sirius Black an early Christmas present?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Did you do anything to it?" she asked me.

"Actually that would be Granger's hand," I told her, "I told her to 'improve it.'"

She was looking as though she was about to burn me alive.

"Oh she improved it alright," Minerva snarled, "A pink flamingo!"

I snorted with laughter, which made Minerva even more furious.

"This isn't damn funny," she hissed.

That alone made me burst out laughing. I don't know what happened next but she shot something at me and I was out.

"Okay, I'm so getting her back for this," I groaned when I came around and found that I was in the hospital wing.

Dumbledore was there and he said, "Glad to see that your back."

"What the Hades did she do to me?" I asked him.

"She knocked you out," he said, "Anyway, great prank."

"Thanks," I said and I went to sleep.

Sleep would do me good. It would keep me away from Minerva.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: I thought the whole idea of him pranking Sirius was a good idea.


	16. Harry's Date with Hermione

Title: The Awesomeness of Severus Snape

Rating: K

Summary: Severus Snape is the son of Hades and for years he's told no one. When his father's thorn comes back to power he's finally allowed to reveal that he's a demigod and boy does he come up with reasons why he's late, why he can insult Sirius, why he changes in the classroom, and why he's got unusual pets. Tom will come to fear him, like he will come to fear Harry. A Percy Jackson/Harry Potter crossover and takes place during Harry's fifth year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rowling's Harry Potter characters or Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson characters and I'm making nothing from this.

Chapter 16: Harry's Date with Hermione

Harry's POV

"You'll do fine," Angelina said as I checked my appearance. "I mean, this isn't like some girl that you don't know."

"I know that," I said, "But this is Hermione and-."

Angelina rolled her eyes at me and said, "Harry, don't do anything fancy. You know that she's not impressed with your money or your status."

"I know that," I repeated.

"Good," she said and I wondered if female advice was just ridiculous.

Hermione had asked me to meet her in the entrance hall and so I joined the other students that had all signed forms. However, when I arrived, I groaned. Both my parents were there along with Remus. If I had ever gotten the idea that mothers could be so embarrassing it was this. It looked like she had gotten back from wherever she was and had come back with, horror of all horrors, souvenirs.

"Guard duty," Hermione told me.

"I didn't sign up for this," I groaned.

"Don't worry; they've vowed they won't embarrass you too much."

One could only hope.

"Let's get out of here, Trelawney is coming," Snape said and the sound of that told me volumes.

He was scared of Professor Trelawney.

"So how did Black like my little…delivery?" Hermione asked Remus.

"That was you," he said.

"Actually I was the one that asked her to change the bear," Snape said, "The little nit deserved it after what he did to Harry."

"It took three weeks for Dumbledore change him back."

"Oh my heart is just breaking," Snape mocked and Hermione and I snickered.

"Sometimes I really wonder about you," Remus remarked.

When they entered Hogsmead I was glad to hear that my parents were going to a teashop that I hadn't heard of before while Hermione wanted to go to the Three Broomsticks. Remus went with us, which I wasn't really a fan of. I just wanted the date to be between Hermione and me, not have someone else with me.

"Don't worry; I'll be in the back," Remus told me, "But not far away that I can't help."

I ordered food for Hermione and me and then we both waited until the food arrived. I was really hoping that I wouldn't see any Weasley's but that hope was dashed when, sure enough the Weasley twins arrived followed by Ronald and Ginny.

"Great, they're going to ruin our date," Hermione snarled.

"They could ruin the Black Death," I stated.

"Oh look what we have here, Snape and Granger," Ronald taunted.

"Oh look what we have here, the boy that can't catch a ball to save his life," I retorted. "Unless it's the one that he's already got."

Hermione snickered and Ron said, "It must be nice to have what belongs to me."

"I'm no one's possession," Hermione snarled.

Ronald grinned and said, "Oh but I'm afraid that you are."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked him.

"Oh something that my mum did," Ron said.

"Ronald, don't do it," Fred Weasley warned.

"What the fuck did your mother do?" I asked.

"Oh nothing that will concern you," Ron said, "But if you want to know-."

"Don't do it," Fred warned again.

"Shut up, Fred," Ron hissed, without breaking eye contact. "Mum has decided that I will be the one that will marry Hermione. Which means, this is my date."

"Yeah, move along," Ginny said, "And he'll be eating your lunch."

Hermione let out a scream that broke windows and then her shell shattered and standing there was a creature that I had never seen before. It had long black wings, which looked like a bat, burning hair, and long fangs. Her nails had grown into claws and all the magic that her mother had was coming out. The others ran for it the Weasley twins taking this to be a good idea.

"What the-?"

"**_I will eat your spleen_**," she snarled.

Why can't dates be normal?

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Severus's POV

"What the-?"

The screaming coming from outside and we both bolted out the door. Everyone was clawing to get away and the hide was coming from the Leaky Cauldron.

"What the Hades happened?" Lily asked as I grabbed the Weasley twins.

"What the Hades happened?" I repeated Lily's question.

"Ronald and Ginny happened," George answered.

"Yeah, Ronald told them that mum is going to have Hermione marry Ron and Hermione lost it."

I'm so going to kill two Gryffindor's.

"Where's Remus at?" Lily asked.

"Don't look at us," Fred said and both he and his brother ran with the rest.

"Any idea on what we should do?" Lily asked. "I don't have any experience in this."

"Leave that up to me," I said, hoping that I didn't end up dead.

Harry didn't need to lose another relation.

When we entered the Three Broomsticks it looked like a bomb had blown up. Miss Weasley was knocked out, a piece of board in her arm. My connection with the dead told me that she was still alive. I turned my attention to Lupin, who looked like his worst fear, times thirty, had come true.

"He's in shock," Lily said.

"We'll take care of him once-."

"LOOK OUT," Lily screamed and I turned and ducked, just in-time. "Where's Harry at?"

"Here," a voice moaned and Lily ran to her son's side.

I pulled out my sword, the screams of the damned coming out of it.

"Hermione."

"**_I'm no one's possession_**," the voice said.

"Dear gods, she's turned into-."

"A handmaiden for Hecate," I finished.

"Come, Hermione, we know that you're not," I told her.

"**_He ruined my date_**," she said.

"And he will pay for that," I promised.

I wasn't about to make a point that the whole thing was stupid. I'm not stupid, myself.

"Hermione, if we don't get Harry out of here he'll die," Lily told the voice.

"Do you want to kill Harry?" I asked her.

A scream was the answer that I got and then I did something that I had done several times. I weaved a net of magic. I might not be Hecate's son but I did have control over monsters. And right now Hermione was a monster. She suddenly came at me and that's when the net caught her. She screamed as the net forced her back into the form that people knew her as. I knocked her out.

"We need to get them out of here," I told Lily. "I'll have Hecate cast the mist. We don't need the Ministry to find out."

"I understand," she said.

The mist worked and no reports of what happened in Hogsmead came out. I was beyond furious that Molly had decided that Hermione was going to marry Ron. When Remus had recovered the students had all gone home for the holidays.

"I'm going to have Albus find out what's going on," I told him. "I can't believe that Molly thinks that she can force Miss Granger to marry her son."

"I don't think that he'll want to after what happened," he said.

"I doubt that he'll remember what happened," I said, "The mist works on everyone."

"So what are we going to do?"

"_I'm _going to have a word with the Headmaster, as I've mentioned," I said, "And we'll see what happens."

Remus nodded but I could sense that he was now terrified of Hermione. After what happened in Hogsmead, I didn't blame him.


End file.
